


Summer Vacation

by daughterofcorruption



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hammertime - Freeform, M/M, Pepsicola, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofcorruption/pseuds/daughterofcorruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the kids are on summer vacation and John realizes his true feelings for Dave!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John’s blue eyes quickly opened in fear as he was trying to catch his breath. He turned over in his messed up white sheets to check the alarm clock placed on a small, wooden night stand beside the bed. It was currently almost 2 am, and he had just had a terrible dream. Now, John was old enough to just go back to sleep from these kinds of experiences, but this dream actually scared him. He tried to save all his friends lives, but ended up failing and having to watch one of them die right in front of him before waking up. Just the thought of this had made him feel scared, even if it was fake. John noticed his face was a little wet from crying in his sleep. The only friend he watched die was Dave. Best bro’s for years, they did everything together. 

John slowly opened his bedroom door, trying to be as silent as he can. He was currently staying in a hotel because he was on a summer vacation with his three best friends. Rose and Jade were sharing a different room next door, while John and Dave shared their own room. When John peeked out into the TV room, no one was there. Complete darkness filled the room, along with empty silence. He carefully walked across the cold hotel floor over to where Dave’s bed is and peeped through the door open. When he looked through the crack he saw Dave fast asleep in bed safe and sound. He already knew Dave was okay, but that isn’t what he came here for. John opened the door more until he could squeeze through with making little noise, then slowly shutting the door and crawling over to Dave’s bed. He sat on the side of the floor opposite from Dave. The moonlight shined in small parts of the room, and was shining a bit onto the sleeping blonde boy. He looked so happy, calm, relaxed and overall, really adorable. John quickly got into the bed, and cuddled up against Dave and instantly felt better. He wrapped one of his arms around Dave and rest his head onto Dave’s shoulder, thinking his “best bro” was asleep. But then words had filled the silence. Dave turned over with his eyes half open and his body still half asleep.  
“John?…” He asked a bit confused, “what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.”  
"O-oh...well um...I had a bad dream.” John was blushing from being embarrassed, but luckily Dave couldn’t tell because of the dark room. ”I thought you were still asleep.”  
Dave tiredly held John in his long, lanky arms before closing his eyes again  
"It's fine, just go back to sleep.” His voice slowly started to fade as he started to return back into his dreams.  
A grin came across John's face. He didn't have to explain his dream to Dave and now he was being held by those pale white arms and was against Dave's chest. He gently put his head against Dave's chest and listened to the sound of Dave's heartbeat while his eyes, extremely happy that Dave is still here. John liked Dave best out of all his friends, but not exactly as a best friend. John had thought these were just normal feelings of being close to someone, of just having a really strong friendship. Listening to Dave's heartbeat, John slowly started to doze off while thinking about all the good memories he shares with Dave. "Best bros" John thought to himself as he was smiling his dorky smile while hugging his best friend. Before John even knew it, he had fallen asleep against the other boy’s chest while listening to the beautiful melody of his heart.  
The sun had risen while slowly lighting the room up with bright sunlight. John slowly opened his dark eyes before he remembered he was sleeping in the same hotel bed as Dave. He twisted over in the warm, tangled hotel sheets and saw Dave still asleep. His blonde hair was all messy and matted over his eyes. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing softly. John slowly moved toward Dave, but then his eyes widened a little before his face turned red.  
"N-no...I don't have a crush on Dave!! He's just...my best bro! Right?..." John thought to himself. But then he started to think more, his face still heated up with redness and lost in thought.  
"Why is your face so red?" Dave asked, ruining John's concentration.  
"I...uh. It's really hot?" John smiled awkwardly to cover his fib.  
"Alright then?..." Dave sat up and brushed his bangs aside. “Do you think the girls are up yet?"  
“Maybe," John shrugged "Jade should be awake at least."  
Dave sighed as he stood up and stretched "I'm going to shower. Unless you wanna go first.”  
"Nah I'm good. I'll go check on the girls."  
"Cool."  
As Dave walked into the bathroom and shut the door, John sprang up and ran to the girls room while repeatedly knocking on the door very fast. Then Jade quickly came to the door to see what was happening.  
"John, shush! You'll wake people up or dent the door!"  
"Sorry. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure! Where's Dave?" Jade stepped aside to let her brother in.  
"He's showering. Rose?"  
"She's also showering! What are the odds.” Jade giggled.  
"Hey, Jade?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you ever like someone but don't know what to do?"  
"Um...yeah I guess! I've been there before. Why?"  
"Well, uh, I may or may not have a crush..."  
“Ooo! on who?" Her face lit up with excitement.  
"Um...D-Dave..." He started to blush again and he looked at his feet.  
"I so called it.” Rose said as she walked up to them while adjusting her headband.  
"W-wait, you knew?" squeaked John.  
"Well I knew it was bound to happen at some point. You both are very close to each other, it was only a matter of time before you noticed." Rose said as Jade gave her a gentle nod.  
"Before /I/ noticed?" John was now embarrassed, and a bit confused. He didn’t know the girls knew about it.  
"That's what I said.” Rose nodded.  
"Well what are you gonna do, John?? Are you going to go for it?" Jade asked curiously.  
"I-I don't know!!" He sighed "What if it doesn't work out?…” His tone of voice started to get softer as he filled with doubt.  
"You'll have to find out! Have some confidence!" Jade hugged him with her bright smile.  
"Rose, has he ever told you anything about liking me?" he asked shyly.  
"Maybe, maybe not.” Rose grinned.  
"Rose!" Whined John.  
There was a knock on the door and yet again, Jade answered the door.  
“Hello, mr. Cool kid!"  
“Yo," he walked in the room where everyone else was. "So what are we doing today?"  
"Let's go to the beach! It's super warm and sunny today so it should be lots of fun!” Jade happily suggested.  
"Could we do that later? Dave and I just showered, so I would like to refrain from smelling like ocean water for at least a couple hours. Maybe we could eat first then go to the arcade?" Rose suggested politely.  
"Oh yeah that sounds cool! What do you think guys?" Jade faced toward the two males. "Food, arcade, swimming!"  
"That sounds great. What do you think, Egbert?” Dave turned to look at him.  
"Yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun.” John replied nervously yet happily.  
And the kids went off to eat breakfast together.


	2. Summer Vacation pt 2

The kids all walked together on the pier to find a place they could all agree eating at. It was actually a beautiful day at the beach. The sun was beaming down on the soft, white sand and the ocean waves lightly hit against the shore where kids were splashing around. John was walking a bit slower than the rest of his friends and that’s when Rose started to slow down so he can catch up to her.  
“Is something wrong?” She asked as she walked the same pace as John.  
“No, I don’t think so….” John answered as he stared down at his shoes while he walked.  
“Then why are you walking slower than us and looking at your feet?”   
“I guess I’m just kind of nervous?… Or something. I just feel kind of weird right now.”  
“Oh, is this what this is about?” Rose grinned then went to whisper in John’s ear, “You know, he may feel the same way.” She quickly pulled away from him and started to talk to everyone. “So, where are we eating?”  
John cheeks started to turn red again, and he looked at Rose in confusion. He was going to whisper to Rose but she walked toward the front where Dave and Jade where so they could all pick a place to eat.   
Jade pointed toward a nice looking cafe “How about there? It looks like it would have nice food.”  
All the kids where in agreement to go to the cafe, and luckily not many people where in the cafe. They were helped quickly.  
“Seating for four?” a nice looking waitress asked as she smiled at them.   
“Yes, please” Rose answered.  
“Alright! Table or booth?” the waitress asked as she grabbed four menus for the kids.  
“Booth!” Jade answered quickly.  
“Follow me to your table, everyone!” She took the kids to a booth that had a nice view of the mountains from the beach.   
“Jade, wanna sit with me?” Rose asked as she was sliding into the booth.  
“Obviously” Jade smiled and slid in beside Rose and the boys sat across from them. The girls exchanged grins to each other and tried their hardest not to giggle.   
Dave was flipping through his menu, reading through all the dishes trying to find one he liked best. “What are you guys getting?”  
“I’m getting chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon.” Jade replied happily as she closed her menu.  
“I think I’ll get the cheese omelette” Rose said as she was still looking at her menu.   
“What do you want, Dave?” John said while his eyes were glued to his menu.  
“You.” Answered Dave is a monotone voice.  
“W-what?!” John tried to hide his face in his menu so no one can see him blushing.  
“Dude chill I was joking. I’ll probably get french toast.” Dave chuckled at John’s reaction, and the girls were trying so hard to keep it together because it seemed like John was about to lose it.  
“Hey, Rose…” Jade smirked, “I need to go to the bathroom. Wanna come with?”   
“Of course.” Rose smirked in return and the two girls walked off giggling to each other.  
“So what was your dream about last night?” Dave leaned back in the booth with his arms crossed and he was facing toward John.  
“Um…I…I don’t remember… but who cares, right? It was just a dream.” John let out an awkward laugh, his face a bit pink.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I don’t know man. You’re just acting kinda weird lately.”  
“…am I?”  
“Yeah, kinda.”  
“Oh. Hahaha…you know, since Jade brought it up, I need to go to the bathroom, too! I’ll be back in a second.” John got up and quickly went to the bathroom. Luckily it was a single person bathroom, not one with a bunch of stalls like most places have. He locked the door and leaned against it. He didn’t want to seem like he was acting weird, but he couldn’t help it. He took a deep breath before and told himself to just act normal, there was no reason not to. He unlocked the door and walked back to the table and was relieved to see that the girls were back. He knew today was going to be a long one.


	3. Summer Vacation pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write my fics in a document then copy and paste them onto AO3 so I'm sorry that the formatting isn't as good as it should be :(

John mostly kept to himself as he watched his friends converse. Every now and then they would bring the conversation to him, and he’d participate, but there was a knot in his stomach. John was relieved when the waitress came back with their food because he though eating would help him feel better. And, he was right. The food did help him feel a little better, but he was still nervous sitting next to Dave.  
The four kids cleaned all the food off their plates. It was a delicious breakfast, and they could finally get going with their plans. They all walked to the arcade together in the bright sunlight, ready for some fun.  
The arcade had pretty glass windows that let you see the sunlight, there was a prize stand and snack bar, and lots of games from older times to current times. Rose and Dave were playing Dance Dance Revolution, and Jade was playing Pac-Man while talking to John.  
“What’s wrong? Why do you seem so sad today?” She asked in a concern tone while playing the game.  
“I just feel weird right now…because I don’t know if I like Dave or not, and when I was talking to you and Rose about it this morning and you guys were totally into it and stuff and wanting me to ask him out, it just kind of jumbled my feelings. Now I’m just nervous to be around him, and I can’t tell if I just like him as my best friend or something more.” He stuck his hands in his pocket and stood beside his sister, watching her play.  
Jade stopped playing the game and looked at John with her big green eyes and a small frown upon her face. “John. I’m sorry if Rose and I did that, we totally didn’t mean to do that. I think what you should do is just take it slow. Spend more time with him, and pay attention to how you feel when you do. Because that way you’ll know how you feel.”  
“Okay, thanks. I’ll do that.” He smiled and hugged her, then they walked back over to Rose and Dave.  
“Who’s winning?” John asked as they approached them.  
“Me, obviously. I’m totally creaming Rose.” Dave said cooly while he was dancing his heart out.  
“Sorry that I am not that great to stomping with the beat of arrows on a screen.” Rose sarcastically replied.  
“You’re doing great, Rose!” Jade exclaimed positively.  
“Thank you.” said Rose.  
Eventually Dave and Rose got off of the dancing machine, and they played different games. Jade and Rose decided to play the Fast and Furious racing game, and Dave played the basketball game with John. Neither of the boys were doing that well though, sense they never really played sports.  
“So, John, how’s life?” Dave asked while he kept missing the hoop.  
“It’s pretty good. This vacation is really nice, and I can’t wait to go out on the beach after this. The sun, wind, sand, and water all seem really great today.”  
“Yeah, true. I’m actually getting a little bored of playing these games, what about you?”  
“To be honest, yeah. We’ve been here for awhile and besides, all these games cost money.”  
“Should we get the girls and go?”  
“Sure.”  
As they walked together to get Rose and Jade, Johns insides filled with happiness. All this time today he was nervous to talk to Dave, when really, he didn’t have to be. Dave is still his best friend, and they love spending time together.  
John continued to talk to Dave even on their way to the beach about movies he thought Dave might like and should watch, totally feeling happy and no where near being nervous. The girls smiled and watched them interact together normally.  
They got down to the hot sand and set up their towels. Jade took off her white cover up dress and was wearing a cute lime green bikini top with black swimming shorts. Rose took off her skirt and was wearing a dark purple bikini bottom, but kept her black shirt on that had a white squiddle on it. The two girls ran up to the water and began to play inside the ocean. Dave set up his towel then took off his shirt and brought out his phone so he could take some nice beach photos. John was the only one who kept wearing the same outfit he put on, and couldn’t resist looking at Dave. He looked so good, who wouldn’t want to look at him?  
“So what movie should we watch tonight?” Dave asked while he scrolled through his social media.  
“Well I was thinking maybe we could watch cheesy horror movies.”  
“Oh my gosh yes. I love those movies, because they’re so terrible and laughable.”  
“Exactly!” They laughed and sat next to each other. They both lay down on their backs, looking up at the sky and talking together about anything they could and occasionally laughing. Time flew by so quickly. It felt like it had only been thirty minutes when almost three hours had gone by. By the time the girls came back to them, it was almost 6 o’clock and they were all tired. They decided to call it a day and just eat whatever they had back in their hotel rooms.  
When they got back, John showered first to get all the sand off him then got into comfortable pajamas while Dave showered to get clean. John then picked out a movie for them to watch and poured a bowl of cereal for the both of them. Eventually, Dave came into the room and plopped onto the couch beside John and began to eat his cereal. The watched a cheesy horror movie together as promised, and when it ended it was almost 10 pm.  
“So what was bothering you this morning?” Dave asked as he turned off the tv.  
“What?”  
“Bro, I’m not stupid. You were acting totally off. You’re my best friend, why wouldn’t I notice?”  
“Oh…um…” John’s heart started to race again and his face got pink. That feeling of nervousness rushed over him again.  
“Is it a girl? Do you like someone? Is it Rose?”  
“N-no, it isn’t Rose, but…I think…I think I do like someone…”  
“Who? It obviously can’t be Jade, she’s your sister. And you were acting weird so that means that the person you think you like had to be with us—“  
And then it clicked. If John didn’t like Rose, and obviously didn’t have a crush on his own sister, that only left Dave. The room went silent, and the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock placed on the wall.  
“…John…do…you like…me?” Dave asked softly as he looked over at his best friend with surprise. “Is that why you came to me last night when you were scared? And you were acting strange this morning?”  
“W-well, I don’t really know yet, I think I might maybe might like you a teeny tinny bit, but I’m not so sure, because well—“ John rambled on and on, talking fast and filled with more fear after every word he spoke.  
“John.”  
“…y-yes?”  
“John, stop looking at your feet, and look at me.”  
John slowly looked up from the ground and looked at his best friend, obviously nervous and scared. “W-what is it?”  
Dave wrapped his arm around John’s waist and pulled him close, then used his other arm to tilt up John’s head and gently kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

John’s eyes widened at what had just happened. It all seemed to be happening very quickly. This day was long and confusing, he had felt so many emotions and he didn’t know what to feel. He was scared and confused, and he didn’t know how to react to this. His entire face went red, and his eyes started to tear up because he was feeling so many emotions. The kiss was everything he imagined it to be. Soft, gentle, amazing…he just sat there without doing anything, until it broke. And that moment with the sensation just kept filling his mind.  
“Are you okay?” Dave asked in a soft voice.  
“I…I don’t know…This day has just been so long, and, and I just need time to sort out my feelings along with everything else.” John got up and headed to the door that connected to the girls’ room. He opened the door and went into Rose’s room because she stays up late at night, while Jade passes out pretty early. He told her everything that just happened, and tears started to drop from his face because he doesn’t know what to do or how he feels. Rose put her arms around him and hugged him tight.   
“I’ll help you as much as I can, John.” She said with a soft smile to help him and got a tissue to wipe away his tears.  
“Thank you.” He replied with the same soft smile.  
“How did it feel? The kiss?” She sat up beside him on her bed.  
“It felt…good. And unexpected at the same time. It felt warm, and soft, gentle…it felt so good, like it was too good to be real.”  
“And how did that make you feel?”   
“Well, I was pretty shocked at first. And then all my emotions from today smacked me in the face. But, it made me feel happy, too. I wasn’t uncomfortable with it. I…I enjoyed it.”  
“That’s good! I think for tonight, you should just sleep on it. Take time to sort out your feelings, and just take it easy.” Rose gently pat his back.  
“Thanks.” He smiled at her.  
“You can sleep here if you would like,” Rose got up “I’m going to go check on Dave, and probably stay there for the rest of the night.”  
“Okay! Thanks again, Rose, for everything.” He got into Rose’s bed and closed his eyes.  
“No problem.” She left to go into the other room and closed the door, seeing the room empty. She peered into a bedroom, but it was empty. That one must’ve been John’s. So, so slowly opens the door to the other room and finds Dave laying on top of his bed wearing a red t-shirt and long, black, cotton pajama pants, and no sun glasses. Rose slowly approached him.  
“Hey.” She said sweetly.  
“Hi.” He replied dully.   
“May I sit with you?” She stayed where she was, in the middle between the bed and the door.  
“Sure.”  
“How do you feel?” Rose climbed onto the bed and sat beside her brother with concern.  
“Did he wake you up to talk to you?”  
“I was already awake, but, yes. He talked to me.”   
“Did I scare him?”   
“Don’t worry, it had nothing to do with you.”  
“Sure.” Dave climbed under the covers and turned on his side.  
“I am sure.” She climbed in beside him.  
“What did he say?”  
“He just had a long, tiring, confusing day. He felt scared and nervous to be around you, and pressured by Jade and me. He said that when…the moment happened, he felt happy, but all his other emotions from today caught up with him as well.”   
“So I didn’t scare him?”  
“Nope.”  
“That’s a relief.” He turned over, facing Rose now.  
“So, how do you feel?”  
“Oh, be quiet. You know how I feel.”  
“We haven’t talked in a while though.”  
“I’m no different from before.”   
Secretly, Dave has always liked John. But he never showed it, or brought it up, because he didn’t want anything bad to happen. So, he put his feelings aside for the better of the group. He didn’t want to risk a possible end of friendships, so he put everyones needs in front of his. Only Rose has known about this, because she’s the only one Dave can talk to about it. His red eyes glimmered in the moonlight, a worried look on his face for what might happen next. Rose put one of her arms around him and gave him the best smile she could, and her purple eyes never looked more caring until now. He put an arm around her as well, and they pulled each other closer together and started to fall asleep.   
“Thanks for being my sister.” Dave whispered, half asleep.  
“Thanks for noticing how amazing I am.” Rose chuckled, and Dave couldn’t help but smile at her comment before they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave had woken up before Rose. It was a bit early in the morning, but he couldn’t sleep. He got out of bed quietly, making sure not to wake up his sister. After that, he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom to start his morning routine. A shower, brushed teeth, dry hair, brush it, get dressed, and put on his shades.   
When he exited the bathroom, he noticed Rose was still asleep. He grabbed his small backpack and put his phone in it along with his wallet and then went into the bigger part of the hotel room, the living room area. He saw there was a notepad beside the TV, and he grabbed it along with the little pen and left a note for Rose so she wouldn’t be worried about him if she wakes up while he’s gone. The note said “Went for a morning walk, I’ll be back about 9-9:30 (which was about 60-90 minutes away)” and set it on the counter. He took a roomkey with them, then left the hotel to go walk around.   
He felt relaxed being away from his friends. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy being around them, but it’s because he enjoys having his own space every now and again. He had his earbuds in and was semi-blasting music while walking around the cute little beach town. He went into a few little shops, checking out the cool little nik-naks they each had. Dave was really enjoying his walk. He didn’t have to be nervous about anything and could clear his head.  
When he checked his phone, it was getting close to 9:30. He sighed, not really wanting to go back to the hotel room; but, he had to. He went back to the hotel room and made his way back to the room quietly, opening the door to see Rose inside eating some toast.   
“How was your walk?” She asked.   
“It was good. How was sleeping?” He asked, sitting beside her.   
“Better after you left. I had more room to stretch out.” She jokingly smiled and nudged her brother.   
“Nothing is better when I leave.” He couldn’t help but smile back at her.   
There was a little knock on the door that connected both of the kids rooms to each other. Rose got up, threw her paper plate in the trash, and answered it. It was just Jade. She came in then closed the door behind her.   
“Good Morning, guys!” She smiled.   
“Morning.” Dave said.   
“Good Morning.” Rose said.   
“Rose, is it alright if I talk to you for a moment? It’s about girl stuff…” Jade asked.   
“Of course. Let’s go outside, alright?” Rose headed to the door.   
Jade followed her and they decided to go up to the roof together. They closed the door behind them and sat on two chairs near the wall where they had a nice view of the city.   
“So, what’s up?” Rose asked.   
“Well...it’s about John.” Jade started.  
“Oh? What is it?”   
“I think he’s still nervous. Maybe even more nervous now, actually. I’m not sure. When I checked on him this morning he didn’t seem to be feeling too well. I think he might be too stressed about this. I want him to stay in bed today and rest, I want him to feel better...I didn’t want Dave to hear because I didn’t want him to feel bad or get worried either.” Jade frowned.   
“That’s unfortunate. I think both of them feel awkward about this...we should both just stay with our brothers today.”   
“Yeah, who else would take care of them?” Jade giggled.   
“We’ll help them figure this out. After all, we are all good friends.”   
“Yeah” Jade smiled.   
“Let’s do our best to get these nerds together.” Both the girls smiled and laughed together. They were going to do their best to help their brothers through this confusing time, and end it as happily as they could.


End file.
